My Memoreies
by grungekitty
Summary: kicking off "Krinkle Week" 2013! description: my first memory is of the monkey team...and my families death. just some thoughts out of Krinkle's head!


**here's my contribution to "Krinkle Week"**

**all leading up to Tauria's LONGEST ONE-SHOT EVER**

**it will be call "Krinklezoom" and it will be released this Friday**

**it was an idea I asked her to do, like "Cursed position"**

**she's a much better writer, and I didn't feel like I could do those ideas just use**

**so I told her to write them!**

**anyway, back to "Krinkle Week"! we wanted to celebrate the release of "Krinklezoom"**

**thus "Krinkle Week"! a whole week of Krinkle!**

**1/7/13-1/10/13! (should we do this every year? let me know in the reviews!)**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

my earliest memory is of the monkey team

it was a looooong time ago, back when Mandarin was leader

I'm a lot older than people think!

back to the point!

my first memory was of my family's death

I don't recall a lot, I was very young, so excuse the scattered nature of my recollecting

I do remember that giant robot attacks were common

I think it was one particular man that kept making them?

anyway, the hyper force's soul job was stopping these things and other hazards in the city

I remember being in a shopping center or something

my mom, dad, and sister were with me

I remember running in circles around Ceorea (my sister) and her trying to get me to stop

I think my mom told me to stop or bribed my with some candy if I behaved or something because I remember stopping

just as a wall fell down

I remember it was red and looked a bit like a cupcake, except it had legs and claws coming out

my mother picked me up and started running, my dad had Ceorea

I remember not knowing what was so bad, thinking that the monkey team would just save everybody

at my early age, I didn't know that they didn't manage to save everyone everytime

I learned it that day though

I don't remember what happened to my dad and Ceorea, just my mother screaming her head off in agony over it

me, being barley able to walk, didn't understand

another blur, but the robot had me and my mom in it's grip, separate claws

then I saw them

I still remember in perfect detail what it looked like

the sun had just started setting, and the smoke coming off the building was catching the light in a way I've never seen since

and there, was the monkey team, holding themselves proudly, descending, not rushed, but quickly

I was instantly captivated

and they only impressed me more

I remember Mandarin taking a commanding tone, instructing the team on exactly what to do

Otto jetted over to me, used his saws to get me free, then gripped me tight

I don't remember being scared, or screaming, but I must had been, because I remember Otto saying something like "Don't worry, I got cha little guy"

I think I smiled at him

then I was set down, at the perfect place to watch the rest of the fight

it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, to this day, nothing matches how it look watching them fight in the dieing light on that night

after the fight I remember a conversation I didn't understand at the time

Mandarin was mad at SPRX

saying something about "the women"

"I'll handle him!" Mandarin snapped at them, pointing to me "just tie up any lose ends!"

and the rest of the team flew off

then Mandarin turned to me

and I swear to you! he was nice! the nicest person I had ever met!

I don't care what people say, he was nice!

"hey! it's ok! what's your name?" he asked quietly and soothingly

"Gyrus Krinkle" I choked

"ok, Gyrus" he said sweetly "where are your parents?"

"Daddy had Ceorea, and they went away" I think I meant that they were dead "and Mommy was in the robot's other claw"

then he grew slightly sad

"oh..." was all he said

I later found out that Mandarin had been mad at SPRX because he didn't reach my mother in time

the team got me to the orphanage, but I didn't want to stay there

I remember always being told how gifted I was in mechanics, so I build a new mom

I just up and left the orphanage, and build my M.O.T.H.E.R. unit

for the rest of my life I admired the hyper force

when news of Mandarin's betrayal reached me, it shocked me

how could the monkey that had once shown me such kindness, be evil?

I reacted much the same a teenage girl would when her favorite boy band broke up, or favorite show got cancelled

I sulked

and then the news that the monkey team was missing

it was too much

I was a mess

I had a few friends that got me to come out of the house and get a job, though

and I got my life back together

it was going pretty good from there

it had been years since the team disappeared and I didn't really think about them

I even met a girl

Rean

she was my world

my, was she gorgeous!

we were going to get married

but she got sick

and died

my life was in shambles

I lost my job as a engineer

and I just didn't talk to anyone

but then the monkey team came back

with a human leader!

I was so excited!

if they'd let one human on the team, why not another?

the city was hiring "Clean ops"

and I hopped on it

it was perfect! my boss is a bit jerky, but I'd get to work close to _them_!

maybe even met them!

so far, I haven't, but I'm hoping

whoops! got to go! work just paged! the team's fighting a giant flower and it's making a mess

better get geared up, this looks like it's gonna get messy

who knows? maybe today's the day I'll meet them?

* * *

**end!**

**remember that the team was fighting a giant flower at the beginning of "A Man Called Krinkle"?**

**anyway**

**I was really struggling with an idea for Krinkle week, then this hit me!**

**not real inspo, just everything I had been playing with**

**and some of Tauria's suggestions**

**hope you all loved it!**

**and I will have another Krinkle AMV up on Friday**

**KRINKLE WEEK 2013! XD**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
